More Than Anything
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Ruby learns the thing her mild mannered boyfriend can't stand...his parents.


More Than Anything

**Note**: I do not own "Once Upon A Time" and I do not make a profit from writing this story. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Setting<strong>: Storybrooke  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG13  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: It's Ruby…nuff said, it's hard to write a PG story with her as a character.  
><strong>Prompts<strong>: introduction to the family (love_bingo)  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor/Fluff/Romance  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>925  
><strong>Cast<strong>: (in order of appearance/mention) Archie, Ruby, Martin and Myrna  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Ruby learns the one thing that makes her mild mannered boyfriend most miserable.

"I will say once again, that this is a very bad idea," Archie Hopper said, glancing over to Ruby.

Her eyes were busy scanning the scenery as he drove across town. She was constantly moving about in her seat, unable to be comfortable. Though given her short skirt, he was hoping she'd stop, as it was very distracting. She looked at him, pouting her brilliantly red lips.

"I don't know why you're so against this, are you ashamed of me?" she asked, looking so hurt and innocent that it immediately sent guilt through him.

"No! No, no, no, it's not that, I just…well…"

She huffed, "You are! You are ashamed of me!" she just about wailed.

With a sigh, he pulled over to the side of the road. Once parked and hitting the hazard lights, he shifted in his seat, gathering her face in his hands.

"Ruby, I am in no, way shape or form ashamed of you. Why should I be?" he asked, worried as her pout turned into a frown.

She sighed, "I know what people say about me, I hear the names they call me, I-"

"Don't let anyone change who you are, are you happy with yourself?" he asked.

Ruby bobbed her head, pulling down the visor and checking the mirror, "Look at me, what's not to be happy about?"

He grinned, "Ok then, don't let what anyone says bother you. I could never be ashamed of you, it's them."

She tilted her head at the firmness of his tone, "Why? What is it about them that has you like this?" she asked, raising her hand to touch his face in return. He smiled as the diamonds from her ring caught the sunlight.

"I hate my parents."

"Everybody does at points in their lives," Ruby said, "I think, I don't know. I never really had parents, just Gran."

He shook his head, "No, it's completely not healthy but I wish they were dead. They should both have died a long time ago; I think they are hanging around just to spite me. They are miserable people consumed with greed; they want to see you, to judge you."

Ruby's eyes bulged at his words, "Geeze Arch, I didn't think you could even think such things," she said, in awe.

He shrugged, "I don't like to, but they make the exception. Are you sure this is necessary?" he asked.

She nodded, "Totally, you completely talked me into this. I want to meet my in laws; I want to see if they are as bad as you claim they are."

He sighed, "Yes, dear."

Many hours later on the drive back, Ruby looked to Archie, whose jaw was firmly clenched. His knuckles were white on the wheel and he wouldn't even glance at her. Not even when she unbuttoned her shirt and then hiked up her skirt.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad!" she insisted, smiling.

Silence.

"Archieeeeee," her voice was coming a high whine.

Nothing.

"That's it, pull over," she demanded, without looking at her or making a sound, he pulled his car over to the side of the road.

She was thankful he had a bench seat for a front seat and slid all the way over and into his lap. Her body was pinned between him and the steering wheel. And for once in her life she was glad she didn't have big boobs or this moment would not have been possible. She locked her eyes on his, his face hadn't changed, and it was still a mix of blankness, sternness and annoyance.

"Enough is enough," she said.

The crickets were chirping.

"You will NOT give ME the silent treatment."

Apparently he was.

"Damn it Archie! I'm sorry! I can't help I'm extremely lovable!" she said, "Look, I can see why you hate your parents but I can't help that they loved me! Isn't it ok that you have their approval? If you listened they said they could die happy now! Doesn't that cheer you up at all?"

"Not really."

Ruby sighed, wrapping her arms around him as best she could, "Could a nice long bath cheer you up at all when we got home? Then I'll give you a nice long massage and I'll make you cookies," she offered.

"Maybe, just answer me one thing," he said softly.

She perked up at his voice, "Shoot."

"Do you still want to marry me?" he asked, she grinned, her lips capturing his.

She slowly broke the kiss, "More than anything," the mere thought of it almost, almost made her tear up. He realized that and kissed her again.

Archie stroked her face as they broke apart, "I love you."

"I love you too, now that you're done pouting, I have to move, my poor back," she groaned, shoving herself disgracefully away from him, sprawling awkwardly onto the rest of the empty seat. He just arched his eyebrows.

"Was that necessary?" he asked.

She straightened herself, pulling the seatbelt across her chest, "Yes."

"Are you going to close your shirt?"

"No," she said airily, glancing down, making sure she wasn't wearing a lace or sheer bra today. Nope, it was a solid color.

"Didn't think so," he replied with a grin, "At least life with you will never be boring," he told her and she winked.

"You'll never have a dull moment again, my dear Doctor," she assured him.

He laughed, "Oh, I don't doubt that for a second," he replied as he pulled back onto the winding road back to center of Storybrooke.

-  
>END<p>

Feedback is love


End file.
